Teh EtrenalFlome Dairies
Teh EtrenalFlome Dairies (TEFD for short) is a series centred around the Gay Woki life of Naet (EternalFlame/EtrenalFlome) and others Wikia County. It will be based in current time, using real event from Nathan's own Glee Wiki experience, some of which is unknown to the masses, as he hasn't really exposed himself until now. Expect high points and low points, tea to be spilled, shade to be throw, wigs to be sh*t on then the macarena to be done around said wig. Get ready to fill in any missing gaps from the (mostly) real life of Naet Joan aka EtrenalFlome is this critically acclaimed series. Characters SauceLarson.png|Sauce Nathaliejoan.png|Naet Malayadumas.png|Mayur Lolybrano.png|Loly CindyWalsh.png|Cindy Joeuwu.png|Joeuwu Joeyakaval.png|Joey aka Val Horris.jpg|Whoris Beccca.png|Beccuh Boby zach.png|Boby Zach Andyjenner.png|Andé AlisunJeen.png|Ms. Ali Anamarie.png|Ana Pilot Episode - Hu Teh Fak *naet sits at home, sippin on a malebu nd cock* Naet: wel fuk. In the past year iv made frends nd fallen owt wif abowt half of gay wiki nd now am bored. I hav nothen to do. Mayb ill relase anuther album. *sudenly, a fatty bursts threw teh door* Sauce: stop rite there, bitch. U shady old toad. Now, my frend. Don’t teke dis as me bein intimidated, but don’t relase a fukin album. Pls. I’ve bin emborased enuf 4 u in the past two yers. It’s sad, rely. Naet: um Sauce: don’t be a shady cunt agen. Its ugly. And pathetic. Lik ur album sales. Naet: I hevnt seen u on the cherts tho. Sauce: listen here u stuped litel bich. Stop bein shady 2 me, cindy. I herd ur latest album and i… *naet stops listenen to her nd gets board, he exits threw to his kitchen nd tekes a storbucks frapucino out of his fridge, sis stil following him, talking.* Sauce: … so dunt u talk shit 3 me, tomas. *naet holds his hand up, sipin on his frapucino loudly.* Naet: sauce. *sips agen* Naet: naem 1 album of urs other dan concrit angle Sauce: … Naet: my point Ms. Ali: lordies, move. Ms. Ali: gentleman, move. *ali luks @ sauce* Ms. Ali: sum1 brong me a storbucks Ms. Ali: a legen in teh haus Sauce: good fuken bye Ms. Ali: shut teh fuk up, sis. Am hear 2 delivor news. Our carers r enden. Wel, teh existing ones. *joeuwu runs by teh windo* joeuwu: helo Naet: teh fuk r u tawkin abowt *naet puls out a board* Naet: concrit angle is stil in the top 40 aftur bein relased 4 six munths. *he flips a page* u hav a new film, a fragorenc, a reelity tv sho nd a clothen line cumin owt* Ms. Ali: I do? Naet: … Sauce: … Naet: anyway *flips page* nd I hav so meny album dat even tho they flop at the boto – I men, I hav lyk 45957 albums nd their al v fuken sucesful. teh end. *sauce laffs* Naet: wot the fuk cud posibly b a thret 2 us quens? *cut to a shot of Andé nd Whoris relasin a musec video for Andé’s new ablum, Pasive agresove* Andé: ok so wer guna do a secksual theng wif ur butt bcuz its so hot. So imma pley victum nd ur gona b my 12 y/o online bf w/ a hot butt. Whoris: No creo que eso es una buena idea. Es de mal gusto. Debemos tratar de algo que no te hacen ver como un coño. Andé: I dunt spek Korean. Am frum the Czech republic of Ireland, ohio. We dunt spek Cantonese dere. Ur just the nice ass. Don’t fuken spek, ok? *Andé gets bak 2 posing 4 his musec vido, holden multiple dildods and maken owt wif whoris.* Whoris: I went 2 dye. *behind the camera is a girl wif long derk blak hare nd almost no relvance.* *emoshinul musec* Anamarie: *sihg* deth. Wot is deth. Is et simple the end of lyf, or does et hav a biger mening. I wunder. Wen ur in dose final momunts. Hau does et feel. How does 1 evn--- *a loud crash is herd as ms ali, sauce nd naet fall thru teh ceiling* Ana: o.o Sauce: hrelo my bobies don’t b alarm – omg r u nd whoris nakid? Andé: teh fok r u 3 doen hear Ms. Ali: omg luk @ his willy lol *ali snaps a pic nd leeks it on soshul media* Naet: lmao ali dat was so cunty lyk Ms. Ali: I no. kisses. Sauce: r u 2 quite dun yet Ms. Ali: no Naet: lets just blaem dis on joeuwu. Ms. Ali: k. now am don. Sauce: tank fuk 4 dat. Anyweys. Ugly andé nd who ever tek fuk u 2 are. Am hear to warn u dat ur careers r enden. Ms. Ali: ahem Sauce: careers have ended Ms. Ali: ahem Sauce: careers are dead nd gone ft. ali joan nd loly the drog quen. Andé: u three leek my cok pic now u r shaden me? I truly am the victim in the end, aren’t I, whoris? Anamarie: in teh end, aren’t we al the victems? The victems of lyf… Whoris: Ni siquiera sé qué coño que está diciendo. Casi no puedo hablar Inglés. Yo sólo quiero irme a casa con mi esposa e hijos. Naet: que eso? Whoris: Chihuahua Sauce: w8 ali r u tellen me dese ugly fagots r teh thret? *pans over Andé and whoris maken out, Ana crying over a book, letting the ink run and callen it art nd naet relasin anuthr 4 ablums.* Ms. Ali: fuk no. dese stuped bastards aren’t relevant enuff. I mean teh lady of the nite. Shrouded in mistery nd derkness. The quen herslef – miss. Cindy: hrey gays. Sauce, Andé, Nate nd Ana: o wtf Whoris: Feo. ): Cindy: wot Sauce: cindy u fuken flop Cindy: Sauce wot the fok Sauce: u hevnt had a hit n yers Cindy: y u dey dis 2 me Sauce: even anas career is betr than Ms. Ali: stfu tbh? *Ali whips out a helo katya nale filer nd begins 2 file ha kawaii kunt nails* Sauce: so hu teh fak is dis thret? Cindy: o u men lady val. Yh shes bak lol. Nd she wants 2 literaly kil al of u for callen her an ugly elven man. Ms. Ali: its tru tho Whoris: Perra *An emotional song begins to play as the color scheme goes 2 blak nd whyte, only the color red is shown* Ana: pain. A temporary thing. Wot once was bewtiful is now taken from teh world due 2 pain. The numbness u feel. *camera pans down to sho ana has been shot in teh tity* Sauce: just fuken dye alredy u troll. *Ana falls to teh ground, dead* Ms. Ali: dis was al miss vals fawlt. We hav to find ha. *teh quens all run out of Andés studio to find big fat val* *meanwhile* Boby zach: lalala Boby zach: is jus me Boby zach: bein boby zach Boby zach: lalala *boby zachs fone goes off* Boby zach: a text. I hop its momther. *a picture of andés peen appears on his fone. Zach does a death drop out of shock* Boby zach: gag!... I think dats wot my momther told me to do in times of shok…. Joeuwu: ok tbh dis is just tragec nd am hear 2 help u Boby zach: ok lmao werk slay me hunty *joe slaps her with ha old wrinkly hand* Joeuwu: shut the fuk up. Just. Stop. Joeuwu: we hav a long way 2 go wiv u, tragically hideous child. Boby zach: um im miss tenessee, miss Zimbabwe and miss Smyrna, Georgia. My momther forced me in2 pagents. Joeuwu: wow its worse dan I thort. Joeuwu: lisen hear ugly chyld. I wil help u. but only if u buy blak magec by litol mess on itones. Boby zach: who *joeuwu throws boby zach into moving traffic* Joey aka val: excelent. Av got wun les wun les problem w/o ha. Joeuwu: literaly who Joey aka val: u culd be useful. We luk v similar. I men were both English nd were aculy men aftur pretending to b womyn. Joeuwu: I nevor did dat Joey aka val: nnn Joey aka val: anyway, if i buy blak magec wil u kil dese peepol 4 me? I cnt b botherd tbh lol Joeuwu: k *joeuwu begins 2 tweet angrily abowt how little Mexicans now has one more sale wen 4th harboring r just flopeng – den he gets a text* Joeuwu: wot *Andés dik pic shows up nd joe nd val luk in disgust* Joey aka val: serven sum mouldy mushrom teas *joe gets anuthr txt from andé saying “YOU’LL PAY 4 DIS!”* Joeuwu: wot *back at casa de cindy* Sauce: ok so brb i need to write a report on dis nd I’ll be bak in like half an hour *Sauce is typing…* Ms. Ali: Mess. Ok so we need 2 find miss val nd put an end to her tragic face nd career. Any ideeas? *every1 sits in silence* Andé: w8. Y teh fok am I hear. I fuken h8 u al. cindy, ur hideous. Naet, ur just a cunt. Ali, u fucken spred the dik pic nd ruined my lyfe forever. Sauce, fuk u Sauce: *smacks lips* Andé: good fuken bye. Ur al basterds. Whoris: Sombrero chipotle taco Chihuahua piñata guacamole Quinceañera. Naet: oan les oan les problem Sauce: u outdated old hore. Okur I say we end mis vals career by exposen her as teh big uglé man she is. Every1 els: k Cindy: y dunt we expos ali while were @ it lol *every1 els laffs as ali wipes a bead of swet droping down ha 4head* Cindy: anyway lets kil val Sauce: were jus enden her career, not comitten Mordor Cindy: ok Sauce: even tho I hate the trol we need 2 viset the most ferocus cantina owt of dem all *teh layer of beca3be* Becca: ok so for dis crismos am thinken for my latest tune ‘christmas bitches’ I just wear a dress made of green dildos so I luk like a sexy xmos tree lol Loly: did ur momther hit ur hed off a woll Becuh: no Loly: den stop fuken acten lyk it Becuh: stfu. Teh only raisin u r poplar is becoz of me. Now fuk of. *mayur been wolks in teh door* Mayur: hrey am mayur Loly: I no hu u r Mayur: o Mayur: anywey u r floppen. U need relvonc nd am hear to help u. Loly: fuk u. am teh quen. Am beter dan u al. I am beautifol nd funey nd everyone loves me anywey nd am very poplar nd Mayur: stop. Mayur: just stop. Mayur: deres no helpen u. Mayur: am owt. *mayur flies off* Loly: am gona get revenge on dose diks dat dared 2 cros me. *vals haus* Joeuwu: did u buy blak cok on itones yet Val: no but shut teh fuk up 4 just a minut Val: okur u need 2 kil ali nd sauce so I can be poplar agen Joeuwu: no1 even remembers u tho. Val: piss urslef *sauce nd co. burst threw to door* Whoris: La giga se ha terminado, perras! Sauce: ur plan has bin bested thenks 2 me Val: 1. How teh fak did u no Sauce: cindy told us Cindy: hrey Val: hore. Val: 2. Y do al u people keep walken in2 my haus? Naet: al of us? Val: some random Mexican just crash landod threw my ceeling *camera pans over to mayur layen in rubble* Mayur: am filipeno? Val: nd two lesbons just ran down teh stares thretenin to revive docmd’s career Naet: wot the fuk r beca nd loly doen hear *every1 runs down the stares to see Beca in a lab coat nd loly placen docmds career in2 a masheen* Loly: jaja. Time 2 end al of ur existences tbh *loly puls the lever nd it dosnt work* Ms. Ali: oh. Mess. Loly: wel dis is emborossen. *passev aggrosec pleys on loud speekers as andé jenor rises from her careers grave nd every1 runs bak upstares* Andé: u cunts al underestimated me. Now its thyme to spil teh tea nd end ur carers for showen every1 my dik pic. Ms. Ali: nnn Sauce: do u even no wot spil the t means Andé: I did sum reserch on lyne nd I fownd owt dat ali is a man *every1 deth drops in unison* Ms. Ali: wot teh fuk no am 2 kawaii kunt to b a big fuken man. U nasty shit. I’ll murder you stooped puszy azz. Sauce: o shit hear we fuken go. Ms. Ali: u shut teh fuk up too you stuped hideous pig. *Ali pools owt ha fone nd loads tumblr, crea8ing a burn bok nd posting it* Ms. Ali: ur careers are fuken dun 4, cunts. Joeuwu: w8 wot the fuk it seys here dat naet said u shuld blame the dik pic scandal on me Naet: o shit *naet holds onto ha wig* Joeuwu: u dident even fuken by blak morgec. I’ve fuken had it. Sauce: luk wot the fuk uve done. U stuped bastards. Andé: stfu Sauce: ok iv had it w/ u tbh im about to fuken kill u. I have so meny receipts on u that I culd meke u leev the fuken internet altogether owt of emborrosment u hideous fuken ugly piece of mes I tried to defend u nd now ur being a shady cunt… *sauce showts at him 4 ages nd he just plays victim, Ali stil adden thengs 2 ha burnbok* Loly: wel wile we r al fiten, you fuken ugly whores are al a bunch of backstabben cunts. How dare u shade me. I dunt find et funey. U cunts. Cindy: u shade peeple al teh time tho? Ur lyk one of the shadiest cunts around? Loly: no I fuken don’t. im fuken luvly. *mayur begins to pis haself owt of laftur* Loly: you fuken littel cow u betrayed me 2 u hideous freak. Joe: a minut, if u wil stfu. Loly: u don’t tel me wot 2 do Naet: loly pls Loly: ur lyke the only fugly I like now Naet: I fuken h8 u tho Loly: ok well bye also fuk u all Naet: no bich u lisen 2 me. I was dere 4 u even tho evry othur cunt fuken hates u. I stood bye u nd u tret us like shit u fuken dikhed. Loly: I wont hold dis agenst u tbh Naet: wel I fuken wil ur a piece of shit tbh y r u such a cunt 3 me. It’s stuped. If u weren’t such a bich mayb u wuld have moar dan lyke 2 frends u groce nasty ugly horrid Mexican Taiwanese Croatian koeran Estonian… *a large montage begins of the drama between cliques, Andy pleys victim in a desperate atempt 2 be funey wich fails and horis joins the argument for no reason wich sis den attaks ha for. Ali continues to write shit in the burn bok and has a mental brakedown, attaking sis and andy and eventually turns it physical, ali stabs sis in the uterus, leans over and whispahs “I. kiled. Ur career”, sis den falls over and ali, wearing fishnet stokings, a black corset, red pumps nd red lopstok makes out with her unconscious body nd records it al to b used for a GLAM musec vido. Meanwile the fuglies al beet the shit owt of loly nd she is hospitilised in nurse becuh’s gay woki hospital for derty messes nd imperfect careers, naet nd joe then decide to attak andé w/ sis and ali owt of boredom nd they all come 4 ha on socual media.* *2 days latur* Cindy: now lets al prey for loly’s ded carer *every1 preys* Becuh: no Becuh: loly is actuly ded, not ha carer Sauce: same difronce carly Sauce: wer al ovur it alredy anywey Becuh: am not fuken ovur it my wyf just died nd it was all the fugles fawlt???? Naet: teh trol had it cummen Ms. Ali: I don’t even no who she is Whoris: Loly, Senor Ms. Ali: Oh. Mess. Andé: stfu. *Ms. Ali blinks thrice w/o emoshun* Joey aka Val: ok so wot the fuk do we do now? I men, we’ve alredy killed three irelevant flops Cindy: three? Joeuwu: I threw sum ugly kid infrunt of a bus lol Sauce: u fuken wot Joeuwu: oh shet *sauce chases joeuwu down the street, attempting to blow ha up* Boby zach: wots up lol Naet:… Ms. Ali: Mess. Naet: I was the main character nd I still did fuk all I mean, when will I ever – *EPISODE END*